1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water treatment and desalination, and particularly relates to a hybrid desalination system combining osmotic fluid treatment with evaporative distillation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humans generally consume relatively large amounts of water throughout the day. In certain areas of the world, such as in developing nations, access to clean fresh water can be problematic. Further, a large amount of the water that is available on the Earth is in the form of saltwater. Unfortunately, this saltwater is not suitable for human consumption because of the high salt content, which can dehydrate a person if consumed. Further, saltwater cannot be used for irrigation purposes, such as for raising crops.
One possible approach in utilizing saltwater is desalination, a process in which the salt is removed from the water. Through desalination systems and processes, saltwater can be turned into potable drinking water for human consumption and for use in irrigation. Various desalination systems and processes are known. One common form of desalination involves the boiling of saltwater, which in turn produces water vapor. This water vapor can then be condensed back into potable water. While this form of desalination can be relatively easy to implement, it can have difficulties in producing enough water to meet demand.
Other approaches and systems for desalination have certain drawbacks as well. For example, current desalination systems can be relatively expensive and complex, making their implementation difficult in developing countries that have a lack of resources. Additionally, some desalination systems require manual operation, which can require continual support. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a water desalination system that can be relatively easy to implement, operate, and maintain, which is readily affordable, and which can provide potable water for both consumption and irrigation. Thus, a hybrid desalination system addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.